Antonio Dawson's girls
by coldste
Summary: Antiono dawson is dating Sylvie Brett of firehouse 51. One day Gabriella Dawson and Sylvie are responding to what seems like a normal emergency however they vanish without a trace, it's the intelligence unit that needs to find them For Antonio he's determined to get his sister and girlfriend back. But Sylvie is hiding a secret that could change things forever especially for Antonio
1. Chapter 1

Authors note this story is my first crossover attempt and its completely made up.

It was approaching late afternoon in Chicago and paramedics Gabriella Dawson and recent new comer Sylvie Brett where parked up in ambulance 61 drinking a coffee. It was one of the very few occasions that the crews on the ambulance could just relax. Brett couldn't help but notice that Dawson had been smiling all throughout their shift. Brett smiled as turned to face Dawson who was sat in the passenger seat.

Dawson who was trying to hide her smile looked at Brett "what?" Dawson asked just before she took a sip of her coffee.

"Nothing but you've been smiling all day and you seem oh I don't know happier than usual" Brett replied.

Dawson continued to smile at Brett before she finally spoke. "Casey asked me to marry him last night" Dawson quickly said which caused Sylvie to suddenly sit up and look eagerly to her friend "well what did you say?" Sylvie asked as she bounced in her seat. Dawson continued smiling "well I obviously said yes" Dawson cried in happiness. Gabriella Dawson was engaged to lieutenant Mathew Casey of Firehouse 51. Dawson smiled as Brett lent over and gave her a friendly hug "oh but don't tell anybody because married couples can't work together" Dawson quickly spoke just as ambulance 61's radio crackled into life.

"Ambulance 61 male unresponsive down an alleyway on east and 63rd street" a voice over the radio crackled. Dawson and Sylvie both smiled at each other as they were slightly annoyed because they only had an hour left on their shift and where hoping that they could avoid a call.

Brett turned ambulance 61s engine on and looked to Dawson. "It's either a drunk or a drug addict" Sylvie assumed.

Dawson laughed as she picked the radio up. "This is 61 we'll be there in ten minutes" Dawson sighed before Brett drove off. Brett continued to wave in and out of heavy traffic until she finally pulled down an alleyway. Both women felt slightly uneasy as they climbed out of the ambulance. The alleyway was full of bin bags boxes and trash cans "well where's the unresponsive male?" Brett asked as she walked to the back of the ambulance where Dawson was standing.

Dawson looked around equally confused. "61 to main we've arrived at east and 63rd there's no sign of anybody but we're going to look around" Dawson spoke over the radio. "Ok Brett take the right I'll go left radio if you find anyone" Dawson ordered before they split.

As Brett walked along she noticed some drops of blood on the floor that trailed deep into the side alley Brett looked around to see if she could see Dawson. There was no sign of her so Brett carried on walking. "Hello this is the paramedics is someone in need of medical assistance?" Brett shouted as she continued walking. Suddenly Brett noticed the droplets of blood had gotten bigger and as Brett turned a corner she saw a young black man holding his stomach. The man was laying in a pool of blood and was desperately trying to stay awake, it was evident that he'd been shot. "Hey Dawson I've" Brett started speaking into her radio but was suddenly cut off as a hand gun was thrust into the back of her head.

"Hands in the air or I'm blowing your fucking head off bitch" a male voice spoke. Reluctantly Sylvie obeyed this mans orders. Suddenly the man walked around and Brett noticed that he was wearing jeans trainers and an oversized black t-shirt along with a green bandana that coved his face Brett instantly assumed this was a gang shooting as they'd been briefed earlier in the day that there was a gang war going on. "Well what have we got here a little white bitch in my hood give me one good reason why I shouldn't pop you here and now along with that stupid motherfucker on the floor" the man coldly asked as Brett looked him right in the eyes.

Brett's heart was now racing as fast as a car as she stared right down the barrel of the hand gun. "This man needs medical treatment look I'm not a cop you can go seriously get out of here while you still can" Brett carefully spoke. Brett knew that this guy with the gun had already shot one man so they'd be no reason as to he wouldn't shoot her. Brett's radio suddenly crackled into life as Dawson was trying to get through to her.

"Yo Brett what was you saying only you cut me off" Dawson voice crackled.

Brett eyed the guy with the gun as he suddenly looked to the radio. "That's my partner if I don't reply she's going to know something's wrong" Brett desperately spoke.

The atmosphere was getting even more tense as the man with the gun pushed it right into Brett's head. "Give me that radio" the man ordered. Brett reluctantly lowered her hands down to unclip her black belt. "You think I'm stupid bitch" the man shouted which made Brett jump. "Take it off with one hand" the voice shouted. Brett unstrapped her belt and handed it to the man who then proceeded to stamp on it.

Gabriella Dawson was now starting to get extremely concerned about Brett as she couldn't get through to her Dawson ran as fast as she could back to the ambulance and pulled the doors open. "Brett!" Dawson cried as she looked inside "damn it where is she?" Dawson angrily spoke to herself. Suddenly Dawson remembered they'd split up. Dawson quickly took the alleyway that Brett had taken and suddenly Dawson saw the gunman talking to Brett, Dawson quickly jumped behind a bin and radioed for help. "This is ambulance 61 I need immediate police back up to my location my partner is being held hostage" Dawson quickly spoke.

"Rodger police units are inbound ten minutes" the controller replied.

Dawson cursed underneath her breath as she new she had a choice either wait for police assistance or deal with the situation herself. "Damn it I need backup now we don't have ten minutes" Dawson angrily whispered into her radio. Dawson knew either choice could cost hers and Brett's lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, likes, and faves

Gabby Dawson was still hidden behind the bin desperately trying to figure out what she should do until she suddenly heard the gun man ordering Brett to her knees. Dawson's heart was now racing as she got up and stormed out from behind the bin. "Hey let her go or else" Dawson suddenly cried as the gunman turned the gun towards her.

The gunman looked angrily at Dawson as she coldly looked at him. "Yo bitch back off or else" the gunman angrily spoke as he waved the gun about. "This is between us three nobody asked you to come here" the man spoke as he walked closer to Dawson who could detect a Spanish accent.

Dawson who now had her hands in the air swallowed hard. "Listen to me the chances of you escaping are slim look if this lad dies your looking at a murder charge not to mention holding us against our will" Dawson tried her best to talk this angered man down. Over the years Dawson had been spat at physically and verbally assaulted but this was new territory even for her.

The gunman looked at Dawson and Brett "if I let you treat him I can walk away right?" The gunman questioned.

Just as Dawson was about to answer a familiar voice then changed the entire situation. "Chicago police department drop the gun!" Antonio Dawson suddenly shouted. Antonio who was Gabriella's brother was dressed in a tight fitting leather jacket and black jeans. Antonio was working with his partner Erin Lindsay who was wearing a woolly hat a blue jumper and jeans. "I said drop the gun or I'm going drop you" Antonio angrily shouted. Gabriella and Brett's hearts were now racing as Erin and Antonio stood ready to fire. "Last chance drop the gun and put your hands in the air or we will shoot" Erin cried.

Reluctantly the the gunman placed the gun on the the floor and stepped back "I got this Antonio" Erin cooly spoke as she proceeded to arrest the perp. As the perp was being was being led away he smiled as he started shouting "oh your both dead paramedics" hearing this sent shivers down Brett's and Gabriella's backs.

Sylvie quickly checked the pulse on victim with the gun shot wound and reluctantly shook her head in disappointment. "Bled out bullet must have traveled quiet far in" Brett reluctantly sighed.

Antonio looked at his sister "you ok Gabby you too Brett?" Antonio asked as he looked over at the body.

"We're fine Antonio just a bit shaken it's not everyday something like this happens" Gabriella replied as she helped Brett up. "Do you recognise him? come to think of it why are you even here?" Gabriella asked Antonio.

Antonio shook his head "the dead vic is part of some Jamaican gang their new the gang unit don't have much info on them, in fact the only info we have is theses Jamaicans are at war with the cartels that guy Erin just arrested is known to us" Antonio explained. Gabriella motioned with her hand for Antonio to explain why he'd came to the call. "Look sis me and Erin where following up on some leads for an investigation not far from here and we'd heard the call over the radio" Antonio explained.

Brett was now even more angry as she barged past both Dawson's. "Thanks for letting us know that there was a gang war on seriously we could have died" Brett shouted much to the surprise of Gabriella. "I'll be in the ambulance" Brett then quietly said.

As Brett walked off Antonio could help but laugh "she's actually quiet attractive when she's angry" Antonio said as his sister looked shocked at him.

Gabriella gave Antonio a playful shove as she picked up Brett's bag. "Your a married man Antonio how'd you think Laura would react if she saw you checking out other women?" Gabriella asked as she started walking.

As they walked Antonio stopped and placed a hand on his hip and sighed hard. "Actually I don't think Laura would care we're divorced" Antonio suddenly said which stopped Gabriella in her tracks. "It's true our marriage had been on the rocks for months my divorce came through couple days ago" Antonio spoke without a care in the world. Gabriella knew that Antonio was having marriage problems but she didn't know that it was that bad it would end in divorce.

"I'm so sorry Antonio I-I didn't know but why didn't you tell me?" Gabriella softly spoke just as Erin came back, Antonio shook his head so Gabriella knew to shut up. "Hey listen Antonio I'm working at Molly's tonight so drop by its been a while since we had a good brother sister talk" Gabriella warmly spoke before walking back to the ambulance. As Dawson climbed in the ambulance Brett was impatiently banging her fingertips on the ambulances dashboard. "Yo Brett what what was that about back there?" Dawson asked as Brett started to drive off. Dawson sat looking at Brett who was pretending she couldn't hear her "Brett I asked you a question why'd you lose it with Antonio back there?" Dawson asked again.

Brett continued driving till she suddenly spoke "look Dawson I'm sorry alright it won't happen again now just drop it" Brett softly spoke. As Brett continued driving Dawson noticed Brett wiping away a few tears. Gabriella wanted to say something but the way Brett had reacted she decided against it. Brett and Dawson continued driving back to firehouse 51 in silence.

A few hours had passed and Gabriella soon found herself collecting a few empty glasses at Molly's bar it was nine thirty at night and surprisingly the bar was quiet. It was nights like this Gabriella preferred because she could let her hair down and just chat to her regulars. "Hey Antonio if it helps you can stay with me and Casey we have a spare room you can use if you don't want to be alone" Dawson quietly and softly spoke as she placed her hand on Antonio's shoulder.

Antonio carried on looking into an empty whisky glass. Antonio wanted to drown his sorrows but at the same time he knew there wasn't any point as he knew from working in the police for so long that drink would only wreck his career. "Thanks sis I'm good Laura moved with the kids to Rockford I offered them the house but she didn't want to know" Antonio explained. Suddenly Antonio heard a light cough next to him and turned to see a women in a denim jacket and flowery dress standing next to him. Antonio smiled as the woman was Sylvie Brett "wow Sylvie you look beautiful" Antonio smiled as he looked a blushing Sylvie up and down.

Sylvie sat next Antonio and took a sip from the rum and coke that Gabriella had given her. "Hey Antonio I'm sorry I lost my temper with you earlier" Brett apologetically spoke as Antonio looked to her.

"It's ok seriously you have very right to be made about not being told about that gang war come on let's grab a seat and we can talk some more" Antonio smiled as he sat at a table with Brett.

Antonio and Sylvie continued drinking and talking till about midnight when Sylvie looked at a clock on the wall. "I'm not being rude but I'm going to go home now" Brett smiled as she got up and made for the exit.

"Hey wait" Antonio called as he quickly ran after Brett. "Hey Brett let me drive you home I'd never be able to forgive myself if anything was to happen to you" Antonio pleaded. Brett shook her head and smiled as she followed Antonio to his car.

It only took Antonio ten minutes to reach Sylvie's house. "Thanks for the lift" Brett awkwardly said "I've really enjoyed to night maybe we can do it again sometime?" Brett spoke softly as she smiled at Antonio.

Antonio had also enjoyed the night as well mainly because it took his mind off of everything and Brett seemed the type that would suite him. "Well how about I take you out for dinner tomorrow night?" Antonio asked a stunned Brett "there's a fancy restaurant I know" Antonio explained.

Brett looked at Antonio for a few seconds trying to figure out if he was asking her out on a date or if he was asking her out as a friend. "You mean on a date?" Brett blushed.

"Maybe" Antonio replied as he started blushing a little "so how about it?" Antonio asked.

Brett then lent over and gave Antonio a kiss on his cheek "pick me up about seven" Brett smiled as she climbed out of the and made her way to her front door. Once she was in Brett waved to Antonio before she shut the door. "I'm going on a date" Brett smiled as she went upstairs to bed.


	3. Date night

**Sorry it's been while I'm taking my time with this story to try and make it good.**

The following day soon came and Sylvie was very excited for her date she'd spent most of the morning trying to find the right outfit to wear for the date. Suddenly Sylvie heard her iPhone vibrate with a call "hmm, no caller id" Sylvie spoke to herself as she examined the phone. "Hello?" Sylvie asked but didn't get a reply "hello is somebody there?" Sylvie asked again but still nobody answered Sylvie then hung up and assumed it was a wrong number. Sylvie slipped on a purple T-shirt and a pair jeans she knew there'd be no point in getting dressed properly because she had plenty of time before Antonio picked her up. Sylvie picked up a trash bag and went to take it outside. As Sylvie was outside she noticed a man dressed in a black hooded jacket and jeans walking down her path at the front of her home Sylvie knew it was a man because of the shape and size of the body. "Excuse me" Sylvie quietly called but didn't get an answer because she had quietly shouted. Sylvie watched as the man climbed into a black BMW 750L model before speeding off. Sylvie was still a little shaken after being held hostage the previous day but she wanted to know if the guy had done anything to the front of her home, as Sylvie got to her front of her door she saw that a dozen white roses had been left. Sylvie was now a little confused as she picked the roses up and looked at the card all that was on it was a smiley face with a kiss on. Sylvie was now more nervous because she had a rough idea that Antonio hadn't sent them even if he did she was sure they'd have been delivered by a currier but she was scared never the less so she phoned Antonio hoping that she could get out of her date.

Antonio was sat at his desk typing away on his computer when his landline phone began ringing "detective Dawson how can I help?" Antonio asked.

Sylvie took a deep breath before speaking "hey Antonio it's me Sylvie" Sylvie spoke as she stood in her front room looking at the roses.

Hearing Sylvie's voice made Antonio suddenly sit up in his chair which in turn caught Erin Lindsey's attention. "Oh hey Sylvie what's up?" Antonio asked as Erin sat back and in her chair and started grinning at him.

Sylvie started biting her lip as she looked at the flowers "Antonio are you busy only I need to ask you something" Sylvie quietly and softly spoke.

Hearing this made Antonio worry a little "what's wrong are you ok?" Antonio asked with slight worry at the way Sylvie had just asked.

Hearing this made Sylvie roll her eyes because of the way Antonio had reacted. Sylvie sighed deeply "oh it's nothing important it can wait but I am looking forward to our date" Sylvie smiled as she twirled the ends of her hair.

"Me too I'll pick you up round seven" Antonio said before he hung up. Antonio then looked straight at Erin, "what?" Antonio asked as Erin smirked at him.

Erin continued to smirk before speaking "so is it me or are you going out on a date?" Erin grinned as Antonio got up from his desk and went walking to the stairs. "

Does it matter?" Antonio laughed before disappearing.

A couple of hours had passed and Sylvie was all dressed up in a beautiful black dress that she'd bought a few weeks ago she'd tied her hair back into a bun and was now sat looking impatiently at the clock. It was approaching seven twenty five and Antonio was late which in turn caused Sylvie to get slightly angry she'd figured she'd wait another five minutes before calling him. Surprisingly Sylvie then heard a knock at her door. As Sylvie opened the door she saw Antonio dressed in a smart black blazer and a white shirt. "Oh your here even though your late" Sylvie quietly spoke as she walked back inside her house.

As Antonio walked in he placed a bunch of roses onto Sylvie's lap. "Theses are for you and I'm sorry I'm late, something came up at work so it made me late getting here" Antonio warmly smiled as he tried to kiss Sylvie's cheek. As he lent in Sylvie instantly pulled away much to the shock of Antonio. "Yo Sylvie what's the matter when you called earlier you where looking forward to this date what's changed seriously I've said I'm sorry for being late" Antonio asked as Sylvie looked at the flowers.

"I'm sorry Antonio I've just had a bit of a bad day I'm sorry I lost it with you" Sylvie sighed, "come lets go I'm dying to see this restaurant" Sylvie smiled. Sylvie knew she was telling the truth about having a bad day as she'd received a further 3 unknown calls though out the day, she wanted to tell Antonio but at the same time she didn't want to ruin her date as she had been looking forward to it.

"Ah don't you need a jacket it's not really that cold" Antonio asked as he led Sylvie to his car.

"If you say so Antonio and besides it looks like your right it is a lovely night" Sylvie smiled as she breathed in the warm air.

Antonio took Sylvie to a quiet Puerto Rican restaurant and sat outside with her. "So Sylvie have anything you like" Antonio smiled as he started to rub Sylvie's hand. Sylvie who was now starting to blush returned the smile.

"I'll just take the stake and wine oh and can it be medium rare please" Sylvie replied as Antonio addressed a waiter.

Sylvie and Antonio both chatted while they waited for their meals. They were mostly talking about their personal life's and interests. The meals soon came and both Sylvie and Antonio tucked in. "So then Sylvie I think you've got some explaining to do" Antonio randomly said which made Sylvie's heart skip a beat as the way Antonio asked made it seem serious. "The other day when I rescued you Gabby told me you were well" Antonio quietly spoke but paused as he wasn't exactly sure how Sylvie would react "she noticed you were crying if you want to talk about it you can."

Sylvie's eyes were now darting all over the restaurant trying to avoid making eye contact with Antonio. Sylvie could feel Antonio softly squeezing her hand Sylvie took a sip of her wine as Antonio carried on pleading with her. "Originally I'm from Indiana I became a paramedic there" Sylvie gently spoke as Antonio listened. "I came to Chicago for a couple of reasons, I had a best mate in Indiana he was called Tony Anderson we'd grown up together we were totally inseparable, anyway we responded to a call about a man in distress we didn't have much else to go on and well Tony was killed he was shot by a gang member. What hurts the most is the police knew that there was a gang war going on but they didn't even bother to inform us" Sylvie softly spoke as she tried to hold back the tears, "being in that situation brought back a lot of pain full memories I know it's my job to and everything but thankfully I've never really been in that type of situation before since I've been to in Chicago" Sylvie quietly spoke as she felt Antonio rubbing her hand.

Antonio sat there quiet stunned and a little upset by Sylvie's story. "I'm sorry to hear that but don't worry I'll make sure firehouse 51 is the first to be notified if there's any gang wars around your area oh and I'll give you my personal number and works mobile number if your ever in danger call me on the work number and be there faster than you can say Indiana" Antonio smiled.

Hearing this called Sylvie to let out a little laugh "that's a terrible one liner" Sylvie giggled "thanks Antonio that means a lot seriously" Sylvie smiled. Sylvie and Antonio sat for a little while longer before Sylvie looked at a clock on the wall it was approaching nine thirty and Sylvie knew she had a shift the following morning so she looked at Antonio. "Don't take this the wrong way Antonio but I've got a shift tomorrow so is it ok if you take me home?" Sylvie nervously asked.

Antonio smiled "no problem look while I settle this bill why don't you wait in the car" Antonio replied as he slid his car keys to Sylvie.

Sylvie smiled and left the restaurant while Antonio settled the bill. Sylvie sat in Antonio's car and looked at her phone five missed calls were on her home screen. Sylvie was now slightly worried as she hadn't been expecting any calls but her thoughts were soon interrupted as her phone rang with yet another unknown number. "Hello?" Sylvie asked but who ever was on the other end didn't answer. "Listen my boyfriend is a cop and he'll track you down and hurt you if you don't stop ringing me" Sylvie angrily shouted saying that Antonio was her boyfriend Sylvie hoped it would scare who ever was calling her. Suddenly the person on the other end of the phone hung up just seconds before Antonio climbed in.

"You ok?" Antonio asked.

Sylvie smiled "great listen Antonio would it be possible for you to stay the night at my place?" Sylvie nervously asked.

Antonio smiled "how come?"

"Couple days ago my neighbours house was broken into so it's left me kind of shaken I just figured if I have a guy in my house it might be a deterrent especially since that guy is a cop" Sylvie nervously asked.

"No problem I'll sleep on the couch" Antonio replied as he started to drive off. Sylvie wanted to tell Antonio about the flowers she'd received earlier in the day as well as the mystery phone calls but she assumed that it was just a prankster and besides what Antonio didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

 **Authors note: in the show Sylive has different reasons for moving to Chicago but for this story that reason has been changed slightly**


End file.
